


Soft light

by AshenBee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Day 2: Sleeping in, Fluff, M/M, MatsuhanaFluffWeek2020, this is the softest thing I’ve ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27111412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshenBee/pseuds/AshenBee
Summary: Matsukawa wakes up to the sun in his eyes.Matsuhana Fluff Week 2020 Day 2: Sleeping in
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24
Collections: Matsuhana Fluff Week 2020





	Soft light

Matsukawa wakes up to the sun in his eyes.

Blinking blearily, he squints at the bright light that seems to have focused in on his retina. He groans, shifting his head out of the beam and glaring at the curtains above the bed, the tiny crack no wider than his finger. He pulls one arm out from under the covers, goosebumps immediately spreading over his skin in the cold air, and stretches, muscles still groggy as his fingers strain towards the curtain. It's just out of reach.

With a huff, he drops his hand and opts to just reposition his head instead. He snakes his arm back under the covers, and that's when he sees him.

Hanamaki is curled up under the duvet, head almost entirely off the pillow. His cheek is pressed against Matsukawa's arm under his neck, and his hair is sticking up along the pillow, his long fringe pushed up and away from his forehead. Lips parted, the warm air of his soft breathing is like a caress on Matsukawa's skin chasing away the cold.

His heart swells.

Matsukawa smiles and, before he can help himself, leans over and presses a kiss to Hanamaki's temple. He pulls away and watches as Hanamaki stirs, closing his mouth and curling up more. Under the covers, a warm hand brushes against the skin of Matsukawa's stomach.

Matsukawa pulls the duvet back up so Hanamaki is fully covered again and wraps his arm around him. He moves his head through the beam of light and settles on Hanamaki's pillow, eyes closed and chin pressed to the top of his head. He dips his nose down under the duvet and inhales deeply, Hanamaki's smell as warm and comforting as the bed itself.

Opening his eyes, he lifts his face and glances at the clock on the bedside table.

10:43.

He closes his eyes again and burrows further into the warmth.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m actually working on a proper fic for these two, but this idea came to me and wouldn’t leave, so I just banged it out and posted it on Twitter without really thinking about it haha
> 
> If you’d like the original twitter thread (ie, the version posted with about 30 seconds of proofreading) it’s [here!](https://twitter.com/unicornjellybee/status/1318309840071086085?s=21)
> 
> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it<3


End file.
